phibrainkaminopuzzlefandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Diver
' Brain Diver' is the first opening of the anime series Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle. It is sung by May'n. Characters in order of appearance *Kaito Daimon *Gammon Sakanoue *Cubic Galois *Ana Gram *Nonoha Itou *Souji Jikukawa *Baron Kaido *Rook Banjou Crossfield *Maze *Diceman *Funga *Bishop *Elena Himekawa *Herbert Müller Lyrics TV Version Romaji Kimi no nounai e to shinyuu Nemutteru suki ni...baby open the gate Fukuzatsu sugi security kakusareru to abaki taku naru Barabara ni chirabatte iru password wo hiroi atsume Kakushin ni sematte yuku...sono shoutai wo misete Kantan ni clear dekinai saki nante motto yomenai Kaidoku fukanou smile kiken na puzzle Lock sareta door aru nara zutto tataite miru beki kazaana aku wa Eien ni hodokenai nazo nanka wa nai Maki okosu it's supernova Tobikiri shigekiteki na hirameki wo agemashou Missky Missky la-tu-ma Yume no naka it's supernova Watashi wa sou brain diver Kimi ga sagashite motometeru kotae ni nareru made Brain Diver Brain Diver English Infiltrating your brain To the still asleep crevice...baby open the gate With your treasure hidden by such a complex security, I feel like lashing out I gather all the passwords that have scattered on the floor I'm getting closer...show me that answer I can't clear it easily, I can't read what's ahead Your smile is impossible to decipher, a dangerous puzzle If there's a locked door, it should be pounded until a wind cave opens There's no such thing as a mystery that can't be solved Stirring up the universe it's a supernova Let's get an ultra-violent beginnig going here Missky Missky la-tu-ma Inside my dream it's a supernova I am indeed a Brain Diver Until I become the answer you've been searching for Brain Diver Brain Diver Kanji キミの脳内へと侵入 眠ってる隙に．．．Ｂａｂｙ　Ｏｐｅｎ　ｔｈｅ　Ｇａｔｅ 複雑過ぎセキュリティ 隠されると暴きたくなる バラバラに散らばってる パスワードを拾い集め 核心に迫って行く．．．その正体を見せて 簡単にクリア出来ない 先なんてもっと読めない 解読不可能スマイル 危険なパズル ロックされたドアあるなら ずっと叩いてみるべき風穴 開くわ 永遠にほどけない 謎なんかはない 巻き起こす Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ とびきり 刺激的な ひらめきをあげましょう Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ－Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ　Ｌａ－Ｔｕ－Ｍａ 夢の中 Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ 私はそう Ｂｒａｉｎ　Ｄｉｖｅｒ キミが探し求めてる 答えになれるまで Brain Diver Brain Diver Full Version Romaji Kimi no nounai e to shinnyuu Nemutteru suki ni...Baby open the gate Fukuzatsu sugi SEKYURITI kakusareru to abakitaku naru Bara bara ni chirabatteru PASUWAADO wo hiroi atsume Kakushin ni sematte yuku...sono shoutai wo misete Kantan ni KURIA dekinai saki nante motto yomenai Kaidoku fukanou SUMAIRU kiken na PAZURU ROKKU sareta DOA aru nara zutto tataite mirubeki kazaana aku wa Eien ni hodokenai nazo nanka wa nai Makiokosu It's a Supernova! Tobikiri shigekiteki na Hirameki wo agemashou Misskey-Misskey La-Tu-Ma Yume no naka It's a Supernova! Watashi wa sou Brain Diver Kimi ga sagashi motometeru kotae ni nareru made Watashi ga iru kioku ni dake BUKKUMAAKU shite...Baby come see me Dono FORUDA renai mono? Sotto magirekomasetai no ni Irikunda meiro mitai SUTORENJI na shikou kairou Yo ga akeru sono mae ni...hontou no kimi ni aeru? Ima made deatta dare yori futoumei kimi no KATEGORI Misukasare sou SECRET kiken na MISSHON Tayasuku chikazukenai kara "Akirameru" toka watashi no jisho ni wa nai wa Muboubi de muku na basho mitsuketai dake Tomaranai It's a Supernova! Kimi ni fusoku shigachi na Kirameki wo agemashou Mirror-Mirror Ha-Su-Ma Ai wo kome It's a Supernova! Watashi wa sou Brain Diver Me ga sameta toki ni kimi wa koi ni ochiteru hazu Mada kizukanai no? Mou kikoeteru deshou? Hearing my voice in your head Makiokosu It's a Supernova! Tobikiri shigekiteki na Hirameki wo agemashou Misskey-Misskey La-Tu-Ma Yume no naka It's a Supernova! Watashi wa sou Brain Diver Kimi ga sagashi motometeru kotae ni nareru made Makiokosu It's a Supernova! Tobikiri shigekiteki na Hirameki wo agemashou Misskey-Misskey La-Tu-Ma Yume no naka It's a Supernova! Watashi wa sou Brain Diver Kimi ga sagashi motometeru kotae ni nareru made English Invading your brain through the gap left by your slumber... Baby open the gate An overly complex security, if it’s hidden I want to expose it Gathering all the scattered passwords, I’m getting closer to the core, show me the real you I’m unable to clear it easily and the further I get the less I can predict the possibility of deciphering it, your smile is a dangerous puzzle If there’s a locked door I must pound on it forever, it opens up to empty air There’s no such thing as an eternally unsolvable mystery I’m making it happen It’s a Supernova! I’ll give you the most stimulating flash of insights Miss-key Miss-key La-Tu-Ma In your dreams It’s a Supernova! That’s right, I’m a Brain Diver Until I become the answer you’re looking for Bookmark only the memories to do with me... Baby come see me Which folder is the one you love? Though I want you to softly lose yourself in it Your strange train of thought is like a complicated maze The category in which I should put you is unclear compared to anyone I’ve ever met before A seemingly seen-through secret is my dangerous mission Because I can’t get close so easily, words like ‘give up’ don’t exist in my dictionary I only want to find that defenceless and pure place Unstopping It’s a Supernova! I’ll give you the light you lack Mirror-Mirror-Ha-Su-Ma Filled with my love It’s a Supernova! That’s right, I’m a Brain Diver By the time you’ve awoken you should have fallen in for love for sure Haven’t you realised it yet? You already hear it, right? Hearing my voce in your head I’m making it happen It’s a Supernova! I’ll give you the most stimulating flash of insights Miss-key Miss-key La-Tu-Ma In your dreams It’s a Supernova! That’s right, I’m a Brain Diver Until I become the answer you’re looking for I’m making it happen It’s a Supernova! I’ll give you the most stimulating flash of insights Miss-key Miss-key La-Tu-Ma In your dreams It’s a Supernova! That’s right, I’m a Brain Diver Until I become the answer you’re looking for Kanji キミの脳内へと侵入 眠ってる隙に．．．Ｂａｂｙ　Ｏｐｅｎ　ｔｈｅ　Ｇａｔｅ 複雑過ぎセキュリティ 隠されると暴きたくなる バラバラに散らばってる パスワードを拾い集め 核心に迫って行く．．．その正体を見せて 簡単にクリア出来ない 先なんてもっと読めない 解読不可能スマイル 危険なパズル ロックされたドアあるなら ずっと叩いてみるべき風穴 開くわ 永遠にほどけない 謎なんかはない 巻き起こす Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ とびきり 刺激的な ひらめきをあげましょう Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ－Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ　Ｌａ－Ｔｕ－Ｍａ 夢の中 Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ 私はそう Ｂｒａｉｎ　Ｄｉｖｅｒ キミが探し求めてる 答えになれるまで 私がいる記憶にだけ ブックマークして．．．Ｂａｂｙ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｓｅｅ　ｍｅ どのフォルダ 恋愛モノ？ そっと紛れ込ませたいのに 入り組んだ迷路みたい ストレンジな思考回路 夜が明けるその前に．．．本当のキミに会える？ 今まで出会った誰より 不透明キミのカテゴリ 見透かされそうシークレット 危険なミッション 容易く近づけないから 「諦める」とか私の辞書には ないわ 無防備で無垢な場所 見つけたいだけ 止まらない Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ キミに不足しがちな きらめきをあげましょう Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ－Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ　Ｈａ－Ｓｕ－Ｍａ 愛を込め Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ 私はそう Ｂｒａｉｎ　Ｄｉｖｅｒ 目が覚めた時にキミは 恋に落ちてるはず まだ気付かないの？ もう聞こえてるでしょう？ Ｈｅａｒｉｎｇ　ｍｙ　ｖｏｉｃｅ　ｉｎ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｈｅａｄ 巻き起こす Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ とびきり 刺激的な ひらめきをあげましょう Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ－Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ　Ｌａ－Ｔｕ－Ｍａ 夢の中 Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ 私はそう Ｂｒａｉｎ　Ｄｉｖｅｒ キミが探し求めてる 答えになれるまで 巻き起こす Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ とびきり 刺激的な ひらめきをあげましょう Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ－Ｍｉｓｓｋｅｙ　Ｌａ－Ｔｕ－Ｍａ 夢の中 Ｉｔ’ｓ　ａ　Ｓｕｐｅｒｎｏｖａ！ 私はそう Ｂｒａｉｎ　Ｄｉｖｅｒ キミが探し求めてる 答えになれるまで Video Category:Music Category:Media